Decidir es tan dificil
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Fudou piensa en que seria mejor, decir sus sentimientos hacia el o callarse. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Decidir es tan difícil

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Fudou x Kidou

**Historia/Edición: **xlarazondeser

**Para Kira_Kido**

**(Descarga directa) **Tan fácil como un recuerdo 13/50

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Decidir es tan difícil**  
_(Fudou Akio x Kidou Yuuto)_

Tan solo un día como cualquier otro, desperté, desayuné, entrené, comí y ahora estoy aquí sentado, mi vida se está volviendo una completa rutina, la verdad es que no se por qué carajo me importa ahora si siempre ha sido así, siempre juzgado antes de conocerme aprendí a ser fuerte, bueno al menos lo pretendía, a ser respetado por el miedo que causaba, a ser siempre…un desgraciado.

Abandonado por mi padre y con una madre que poco me presta atención, afortunadamente hijo único, vivo en uno de los peores barrios que puedes encontrar, considerado por todos como capaz de todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, pocos se meten conmigo y los que lo hacen no lo hacen de nuevo, visto como alguien admirable para los estúpidos niños que viven cerca, considerado una amenaza y mala influencia por cualquier padre, así he vivido los últimos años, soy un orgulloso eso lo acepto pero en verdad me gustaría expresar lo que siento de vez en cuando, ¿En qué estoy pensando? Eso sería una estupidez, la gente me miraría raro, pensaría que soy débil y seria como al principio, no quiero volver a pasar por eso, no quiero.

No importa cuánto intente pensar en otra cosa hay algo que desde hace meses me molesta, no puedo evitarlo, él siempre está ahí, es un asco, siempre que volteo está el, corriendo con su estúpida capa, dando órdenes y sonriendo cuando algo sale bien, trato de no mirarlo pero no soy bueno fingiendo, su mirada se fija de reojo en mí, me doy cuenta no soy estúpido así que finjo que no me importa, aquellos ojos que nunca he podido ver por más de 2 segundos en los que se los quita para acomodarse los goggles aparecen cada vez que cierro los ojos, no puedo seguir con esto, él me odia eso es seguro, me he acercado varias veces pero el miedo me invade, termino diciendo cosas estúpidas y tan solo haciéndolo enojar, quiero disculparme pero soy orgulloso así que finjo que tiene la culpa, "es un niñato que no sabe que es un juego", me escudo en eso pero tiene la razón, mi actitud es injustificada, él no me ha hecho nada.

Aquella sensación se vuelve cada vez más extraña cuando está acompañado por ese…idiota, juega con su suerte, se la vive insultándome, retándome, sacándome de quicio, la única razón por la cual no lo he golpeado es porque el señor "soy un estratega perfecto" lo defiende, el señorito afeminado cree que nadie se ha dado cuenta de que le gusta pero la verdad es que el único que no se ha dado cuenta es el mismo Kidou ¿Quien se cree? Llega y lo abraza como si fuera su oso de peluche, hace berrinches y habla extraño, se ve tan estúpido fingiendo ser lindo, ganas de vomitar es lo que causa, la verdad es que no me puedo quejar tanto, por lo menos él ha intentado insinuársele o algo así en cambio yo…tan solo lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, cruzado de brazos y con una cara inexpresiva, nuevamente se da cuenta y me pregunta que le veo, "nada" me limito a contestar dejando las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban.

Flash Back

El entrenamiento apenas comenzaba y por orden del entrenador el equipo se dividió en dos para hacer un pequeño partido de práctica.

―Fudou pasa el balón―gritaba aquel chico odioso, ¿Quien se creía para darme órdenes?, lo ignore y seguí corriendo, hasta que 4 metros adelante me quitaron el balón―cuando te digan que pases el balón debes hacerlo―me regañaba el de goggles levantándose del piso después de hacerme esa barrida―somos un equipo entiende eso

―deja de hablar como si fueras mi madre―respondí molesto volviendo a tomar mi posición

―si quieres permanecer aquí debes cambiar esa actitud Fudou―se metió Sakuma

― ¿Y tú quien carajo piensas que eres? ¿El entrenador? Muévete niña que no tengo tiempo para perder

― ¿A quién le dices niña imbécil?

―por supuesto que a ti, no veo a alguien más aquí que parezca niña bueno aparte de Kazemaru

―tranquilízate Fudou―interrumpió el de goggles

―si mamá―respondí aun molesto, odiaba que Sakuma se me pusiera al tú por tú, era de lo peor, me sacaba de quicio y él lo sabía perfectamente

Era el final de la práctica y por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarles, siempre juntos y el de pelo largo con su cara de estúpido haciéndose el niño bueno, era tan estresante, intenté ignorarlo, tomé mis cosas guardándolas en mi mochila y me dispuse a abandonar el campo, intento algo frustrado ya que, bueno…

―oye Kidou entonces ¿Iremos? ―preguntaba una voz que conocía bastante bien

―no lo sé Sakuma―respondió el de rastas mientras tomaba agua

―por favor―pedía con esa estúpida mirada que bien te daban ganas de golpearlo

―está bien pero que tan solo sea un momento ¿Si?

―de acuerdo―respondió feliz―será rápido

Vaya estupidez, tome mis cosas y salí de aquel lugar.

Fin del Flash Back

Y así que fue como llegue aquí, nuevamente como muchos otros días, esto es un asco.

Se hace de noche y debo regresar, no quiero, tan solo de pensar a donde pudieron haber ido esos dos me da miedo, ese Sakuma será un estúpido pero sabe de lo que habla, la verdad es que me gustaría poder llevarme bien con Kidou, estar cerca suyo, el poder ser su amigo y quizá…no otra vez no, debo quitarme ya estas locas ideas de mi cabeza que están terminando conmigo, tienes dignidad Fudou no te rebajes al nivel de alguien como…Kidou Yuuto, ese idiota, siempre el niño bueno, el mejor estratega, el buen amigo ¿Y yo? No puedo compararme con él, yo…no soy nada.

― ¿No tienes frio? ―preguntó alguien acercándose

― ¿Kidou? ―voltee a verlo de golpe― ¿Qué haces aquí?

― ¿A que podría venir? Obviamente que te estoy buscando

― ¿Por qué? ―pregunté intentando no mostrar mucho interés

―bueno pues primero porque desapareciste todo el día después del entrenamiento y bueno pues…el equipo está preocupado―dijo sentándose a mi lado

― ¿Por eso? ¿Cuándo les ha interesado que yo este con ellos?

―a mi me interesa―dijo mirando hacia otro lado―eres un chico problema, no quiero que te pase algo

―increíble, el niño bonito se preocupa por mí, que lindo―dije con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro

―no es eso―se sonrojó―es tan solo que si te pasa algo perjudicas al equipo, eso es todo

―si como digas―dije levantándome―bueno pues entonces ya vámonos que seguramente tienes preocupado a Sakuma

―no creo―respondió levantándose también―hace un rato fuimos al centro comercial a comprar unos muñecos de peluche así que no creo que le importe otra cosa en este momento

Lo tenía tan cerca, no sabía qué hacer, mi cabeza estaba totalmente perdida en él

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó tomándome del hombro

―si estoy bien, no me toques

―que delicado, bueno entonces ya vámonos que si no llegamos pronto perderemos la cena y tú tendrás que invitarme a un restaurante―dijo siguiendo el camino

― ¿Yo porque? Tú fuiste el que vino, yo no te obligue, ¿Por qué tendría que invitar a cenar a un niño bonito? ―pregunté caminando tras de el

― ¿Bonito? ―tan solo se rio― ¿Eso piensas de mi?

―eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes?

―me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya lo estoy creyendo

Una sonrisa antes de irnos, eso fue todo, es extraño pero no me siento listo para acercarme a él de esa manera pero verle siempre con Sakuma hace que muchas veces lo dude, quizá me estoy volviendo bipolar o algo así, tengo miedo de decirle pero tengo miedo de perderlo, definitivamente me costara trabajo decidir pero cuando lo haga sabré que es lo correcto.


End file.
